lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Lillie Barnes
Biography Before Lillie (1994-1996) It seemed to be a common and popular idea that the genes of New York's finest heroes should be combined to create the "best" child possible. When Steve and Bucky were ready to have a child, SHIELD decided they would be a good pair to start with, since they didn't currently have access to anything that would allow the two men to biologically have a child together. Obviously, the pair was hesitant to agree (it took them several years to do eventually do so) and Natasha volunteered to be the biological mother of the child. Natasha knew she had genes that SHIELD would likely want to use, and that it would save her friends from having potentially strange and unstable genes in their future child. Everyone knew Steve was the obvious choice for biological father, so once the pair confirmed it, the process began. A few months later, a baby was conceived using IVF. Before Lillian was born, Bucky would tease Steve about having a baby share his birthday and truly be America's Sweetheart, but once she was conceived, they knew hoping for that date of birth was not at all what they wanted to do. Lillian was born on the 21st of December to Steve and Bucky Rogers-Barnes, hours before the R-B² clan was set to leave on a road-trip to Clint's farm. After Natasha spent around 7 hours in labour, a tiny future super soldier was born, and the trip to the farm was postponed for New Years instead. Early Life (1997-2009) From a very early age, Lillian was told who her biological parents were, but that Natasha was to be called her "aunt" instead. She was quickly put into dance, gymnastics, and singing classes like many other little girls, and was trained in Martial Arts at home by Bucky and Natasha. Lillie grew up doing how most rich little kids grew up in the way that she never went without, and almost always got what she wanted, but she also had a fairly average upbringing, just surrounded by those she loved and those who loved her. Lillian was lucky enough to have her best friends be her first cousins, as the three were often looked after together (along with the other three Romanoff-Barton children, who were big fans of hers until Greyson and Katya came along - then they weren't sure what to think). Shortly after her tenth birthday, Lillian was cast in her first role on Broadway, and then was repeatedly cast in smaller roles. Super Serum (2010) Lillie's serum kicked in at the exact same moment as she got her period. When she woke up and saw herself in a puddle of red, she panicked and started crying, then realized how much pain she was in. She ran to her dad's room, faster than ever before, and attempted to fling the door open - which ended with the handle breaking off and one of the hinges coming loose. Obviously, this woke Bucky up, and startled Steve who had been doodling in the low light of dawn. It's no surprise that Lillie was allowed to stay home from school that day, and the boys asked Natasha over for dinner to help the poor girl out with puberty related things. With serum related things, however, that was her dads' strong suit, and they taught Lillie how to test her limits and control her new strengths better than she had when she first discovered them. Teenage Years (2011-2014) somE THINGS Disappearance (2015-2016) Shortly after Lillie's 18th birthday, she disappeared. Her family, and many members of SHIELD, went on a seemingly endless hunt to find her, though they were unable to because REDACTED. Return (2016-2017) One day, Lillian appeared out of nowhere. She seemed unfazed, and simply returned to the home she shared with her dads. She realized she didn't have a key, so she looked in the same old hiding spot with success. To her surprise, however, the alarm code had been changed, meaning she set the alarm off with her entry. Steve and Bucky had been out grocery shopping when they were called by the alarm company, so they finished up their purchase and headed home to meet the police. What they saw when they parked along the street shocked them so much that both men dropped their groceries, ruining around $200 worth of food. But it didn't matter, because there she was, standing on the patio and talking to an annoyed-looking police officer. Steve put his hand on Bucky's shoulder, tears in his eyes, and looked at him to see if he believed it, but Bucky didn't answer and instead barrelled over to his daughter. Though her soft ginger hair had been dyed a dark brown, they knew her face instantly, as cut up as it was. Steve quickly joined him, much to Lillie's confusion. She didn't know why they were reacting so strongly, as she was sure she had seen them... yesterday? The black patch seemed too long to have been yesterday. She knew she missed them, so she hugged them as tightly as she could. No one was able to determine where she'd been, or why she couldn't remember any of it. As Lillie couldn't remember any trauma she may have gone through, she was easily able to rejoin society. Though it took a few months, her rusty singing voice was better than ever before, and she quickly found herself as the leading female in Moulin Rouge!, Satine. Looking Forwards (2017-2018) Lillie doesn't want to push her luck, but since she's returned, she feels everything's been going her way. She found a girlfriend who's a little weird but she loves, has her family completely back together, and she landed the role of Maureen in Rent. Lillian is overjoyed to be welcoming a baby sister into the world during 2018, who will be named Lucille Margaret Rogers-Barnes. She did not introduce this fact very well to her friends, however, instead exclaiming "we're having a baby!" This definitely sent the wrong message. Physical Appearance Inheriting a mix of her biological parents' hair, Lillie has wavy, light ginger hair, that ends about halfway between her shoulders and the small of her back. She has small lips, often with the corners turned up into some form of smirk or smile, a habit adopted from Bucky. She strongly resembles Steve, except obviously with more feminine features, and a rounder face. She is small, closer to the size of pre-serum Steve, but able to gain muscle easily if she tries. Personality and Traits Lillian is a sweet, caring girl, who looks up to her dads. She is determined to do what she believes is right. While she is very talented in performance arts, she doesn't let it get to her head, as she doubts that it is true, so she can be quite modest about her talents. Lillie may seem like an oblivious person, but half of the time she is merely putting on an act (the other half she is indeed clueless). Powers and Abilities Powers Back in the 40s, the Super-Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and permanently enhanced all of Steve's bodily functions to the peak of human potential. This was passed down to Lillie, though only through traces, meaning she is affected by this but is no where near as enhanced. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: '''Despite not having superhuman powers, Lillie has enhanced physiology as a result of her dad's Super-Soldier Serum. She is just about as agile, durable, fast, intelligent, and strong as possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman, though not as close as her fathers. As the serum is definite, Lillie would be able to live whatever lifestyle she chose without her enhancements weakening. * ''Durability'': * ''Speed:'' Lillian is able to nearly keep up with her dad, running up to 45 km/h, and can reach up to 60 km/h over short distances if she really pushes herself. * ''Strength:'' Lillie, through years and years of training, is able to lift up to 600 lbs, and sustain up to 400 lbs (half of what Steve is able to sustain). She is able to leap 10 ft up or out, with or without a running start. While she wishes she could snap as much as her dad, she is able to break thinner metallic objects, and is able to break down most types of door within a few kicks. * THIS IS ALL STEVE STUFF IGNORE IT FOR NOW * ''Peak Human Durability:'' His bones and muscles are denser and harder and so are amplified to the highest human potential, making him very durable. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a metal bat stick, the bat would break and Rogers would show little discomfort. This is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career, such as a fall from several stories, like the time he landed on a car from 2000 feet,133 or a high altitude, low open parachute jump from ten miles up, with little to no injury.134 * ''Peak Human Agility:'' His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He is quick to block bullets with his shield while falling.61 * ''Peak Human Reflexes:'' Rogers' reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire, even at point blank range, from multiple shooters simultaneously.61 * ''Peak Human Stamina:'' Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. At one time, he is able to sprint for over 5 miles without any sign of fatigue.132 * ''Accelerated Healing:'' Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells and super-soldier serum in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body, and other pathogens from his body, keeping him healthy and immune from all infections, diseases, disorders, etc.94 Rogers furthermore cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air, and is thus immune to terrestrial diseases.126 He is also immune to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus, which makes him genetically perfect.135 * ''Peak Mental Processing:'' His mental performance operates in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, and able to processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner. He possesses perfect pattern solving/recognition, limitless information storage/retrieval, perfect perception/observational skills, and logical/philosophical structuring. His mind also processes information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude. Rogers can also quickly analyze multiple, limitless information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. He possesses an eidetic memory (he never forgets anything and has perfect instant recall), he can read at superhuman speeds, has perfect deductive/reasoning skills, and can intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation, making him the best tactician in history.136 * ''Peak Human Senses:'' Rogers' senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them.137 * ''Advanced Longevity:'' The SSS halts Rogers's aging due to perfect cells. This was tested when he spent a decade in Dimension Z, yet returned to Earth the same day with no noticeable signs of aging Abilities * ''Languages: '''''Lillian fluently speaks English, Russian, and ASL. Weaknesses Paraphernalia neato Relationships Family Steve Rogers-Barnes Steve is her dad, and they share a special bond. The two share many traits, and they spend as much time as they can with each other. Once a month, for as long as Lillie can remember, there has been a family art night, which would always begin with Steve and Lillie painting their friends, or their favourite memory of the month, and end with Bucky and Lillie having a paint fight, and, on occasion, dumping paint onto Steve's head. Bucky Rogers-Barnes Bucky on the other hand, is Lillie's papa. Lillie has always struggled with not being biologically related to Bucky, and dyed her hair a similar shade of brown in attempt to look more like him. She spends slightly more time with him, and the two have a very strong relationship. They have a family dinner every weekend, and go for jogs together as often as they can. One time, when Bucky was watching her, she burned a hole in the floor with one of his weapons. He rearranged all the furniture and Steve didn't find out about the burns until a year later, when they were moving. Natasha Romanoff Typically called "Auntie Nat," is Lillian's biological mother. The two are quite close, and see each other almost daily, as Nat is also one of her dance teachers. Clint Barton Clint is the uncle she never otherwise would have had. He taught her ASL, and was happy to have her on the farm whenever she needed to get away and relax. Greyson Romanoff-Barton Greyson is one of Lillie's best friends, and she would happily spend all the time in the world with him if she could. The two constantly work together on Broadway, and he is one of the only musicians she fully trusts. Katya Romanoff-Barton Francine Williams Lillian met Francine during a youth group meeting at Over the Rainbow when the pair was sixteen. They quickly bonded, and started dating not long after. The pair went on many trips around the state of New York together, and it didn't take the two of them long to realize they were better off as best friends, so they broke up. Francine was the only person from the youth group that Lillie trusted her identity with, which she doesn't believe to be a mistake. Francine's undying loyalty and big mouth fought with each other to keep the secret, and though she nearly had a few slip-ups, so far the secret is well maintained. Etymology * Lillian is an English name, likely an elaborated form of the Latin word for lily, "lilium" * Sarah is a Hebrew name meaning "lady", "princess", and "noblewoman". * Rogers is an English last name derived from "Roger", meaning "famous spear". * Barnes is an English last name that denoted someone who either lived or worked in a barn. Trivia * Lillian is bisexual * She has been in many Broadway productions, including Billy Elliot (dancer), School of Rock (Tomika), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (two runs, first as Veruca, then Violet), Moulin Rouge! (two runs, first as a dancer, then Satine), and now Rent (Maureen). * She is a Sagittarius sun, Libra moon, and Virgo ascendant. * WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE Category:Marvel Theme Category:Alpha Theme Category:Lan